For The Last First Time
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Dois jovens se conhecem de uma forma um pouco inusitada e passam a viver um romance que, infelizmente, era incompreendido por alguns. Teria sido perfeito, se aquela não fosse a primeira e única vez, se as promessas tivessem sido cumpridas e se os sonhos tivessem sido realizados. Mas agora era tarde demais e ele só tinha uma escolha. E, por mais que doesse, era o melhor para ela.


**For The Last First Time**

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, mas aqui nessa fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero._  
_Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!_

_**~x~**  
_

**Capítulo Único**

Ele estava chorando, enquanto ele se lembrava do pouco tempo que havia passado ao lado _dela_. Bom, não havia sido realmente ao lado dela, mas, no coração dele, ele preferia imaginar assim. De qualquer forma, ele se lembrou de como tudo começou. Lembrou-se de quando ele estava navegando em uma de suas redes sociais na internet e viu o perfil dela. _Sonhadora._ Lembrou-se de ver tudo o que ela postava e esperar pelo menos uma semana até ter coragem e finalmente começar a segui-la e de como ele ficou surpreso por vê-la o seguindo também. Nunca imaginou que entrar no _tumblr_ poderia ser tão divertido assim.

Não demorou muito para que trocassem o _MSN_ e _facebook _e então começaram a se falar diariamente. Ele se lembrava do dia em que havia visto-a pela primeira vez…

_- Eu gostaria de vê-la – ele havia digitado no MSN._

_- Tudo bem – ela digitara em resposta. – Mas eu estou de pijama…_

_- Aposto que está linda._

_Ele não havia visto, mas ela havia corado em seu quarto quando leu aquilo. Então, ela ligou a câmera, deixando-o meu perplexo com o que via. Ela era ainda mais bonita do que ele sequer podia imaginar. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e completamente bagunçados, mas aquilo a deixava linda. A pele dela era bem clara, o que contrastava com os cabelos castanho-avermelhados dela. Os lábios eram bem delineados e bem avermelhados. Ele supôs que estavam assim, já que ela não parava de mordê-los. O rosto da morena tinha um traço fino e delicado, remetendo à imagem de uma bonequinha de porcelana. Sem contar naqueles olhos enormes, analisando-o cuidadosamente através da câmera._

_- Fala alguma coisa – ela digitou por já estar tarde demais e eles não puderem conversar com os microfones sem acordar alguém em casa._

_- Você é simplesmente perfeita, Bella. Eu pensava que já tinha visto toda sua beleza pelas fotos, mas, Deus, você é maravilhosa._

_- Eu sou completamente normal, Edward. Branca, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos…_

_- Você é linda, não discuta. E esse pijama de cupcakes fica lindo em você._

_Então, pela primeira vez, ele a viu corar. E, como se fosse mesmo possível, ela ficou ainda mais perfeita. Ele queria tocá-la, queria abraçá-la… queria beijá-la._

Voltou a realidade, sabendo que nada disso seria possível. Não mais. Não que ele não a amasse. Por Deus! Ele a amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos. E o fato de que ele tivesse descoberto que morava na cidade vizinha da dela, não o deixava mais feliz. Ele podia usar a desculpa da distância como algum empecilho, todavia, com eles morando basicamente no mesmo local, isso ficaria um pouco difícil. Ele sabia que teria que ser forte. Pelo menos não teria que ouvir a voz dela ao fazer isso. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de resistir a voz dela. Lembrava-se muito bem da vez em que havia escutado-a pela vez…

_- Alô? – A voz suave havia soado do outro lado da linha. Parecia anjos cantando. Era doce, baixa, leve… possuía um ar inocente e de criança, mas ele sabia muito bem que não havia uma criança do outro lado da linha. – É algum trote? Alô? Será que você pode me responder? Não estou achando graça…_

_- Oi – ele disse baixo._

_- Edward? Oh meu Deus! Você me ligou mesmo – riu. Deus! A risada dela conseguia ser ainda mais pura do que a voz. Ele podia imaginar os lábios dela se curvando enquanto ela soltava uma risada gostosa, no mesmo instante em que suas bochechas se esquentavam e ela corava. – Geralmente quando os garotos falam que vão ligar no dia seguinte, eles nunca mais aparecem… _

_- Você já devia saber que eu não sou como qualquer outro garoto – zombou._

_- Não sei… você ainda pode ser um velhinho tarado que quer se aproveitar de mim._

_- Você já me viu na webcam – argumentou._

_- Mas como vou saber se você é mesmo real? – sussurrou. – Quer dizer… eu sei que o que eu sinto é real, mas eu queria ver você de perto. Queria te abraçar… queria te beijar – sussurrou ainda mais baixo a última parte._

_- Oh, Bella… Você não sabe o quão eu desejo beijar você. Eu prometo que vamos arrumar um dia para nos encontrarmos. As férias estão chegando, eu vou ficar mais livre e você também. Podemos ir ao cinema juntos e depois eu te apresento para meus irmãozinhos._

_- Tudo bem – suspirou. – Mas eu escolho o filme!_

_- Você pode escolher o que quiser, meu bem. Eu só quero estar com você, ok?_

Voltando novamente ao momento presente, ele desejava que aquilo tivesse virado realidade. Queria que eles tivessem realmente se encontrado, e então eles teriam se beijado. Queria que as coisas tivessem sido mais fáceis. Era patética a ideia de que eles moravam praticamente na mesma cidade, mas sempre que ele estava disponível, ela estava ocupada. E quando ela estava disponível, ele estava ocupado. Era difícil para ambos. Ela precisava se esforçar nos estudos, se quisesse continuar com a bolsa na faculdade. E ele, além de estudar, trabalhava nos finais de semana e precisava cuidar dos irmãos mais novos. A pequena Alice de apenas 8 anos e o pequeno Emmett, um pouco mais velho, mas ainda assim, com apenas 11 anos. Os pais de Edward haviam partido cedo. Tragicamente haviam morrido em um acidente de carro no ano anterior, deixando a família completamente desolada. Elizabeth, a única irmã da mãe de Edward, havia oferecido ajuda a ele. No entanto, educadamente, ele recusara. Prometeu a si mesmo que cuidaria da sua família em honra a memória de seus pais mortos.

Não que isso tivesse sido fácil. Edward se deixou levar por um momento, enfiando-se em um mundo de drogas e bebidas, onde quase perdeu a guarda dos seus irmãos. Mas não era apenas culpa dele. Ele andava estressado demais. Tivera que amadurecer e crescer muito rápido. Ninguém nunca havia lhe falado o quão difícil era ser mãe, pai, e, principalmente, adulto. De qualquer maneira, ele havia fracassado com sua promessa. Emmett e Alice tiveram que ir morar com Esme no final das contas.

De uma forma indireta, o fato de Edward estar ali, havia sido culpa de Isabella. Não que ele a culpasse por isso. Ele faria de novo se pudesse. No máximo seria um pouco mais cuidadoso, mas não hesitaria em tentar protegê-la. Bella era perfeita, e ele nunca deixaria que alguém dissesse o contrário.

E então ele se lembrou.

- _Você está com raiva, Edward? – Bella indagou escutando-o bufar no telefone. – Quer conversar…_

_- Eu só estou um pouco cheio com algumas coisas. Descobri que meu melhor amigo é um completo idiota e que minha ex-namorada é pior do que eu pensava._

_Então ele explicou. Contou-a sobre o fato dos "amigos" estarem espalhando boatos horríveis a respeito dela para todos da cidade. Contou sobre Lauren, sua ex-namorada, tentando seduzi-lo, falando que ela era real, e que ele poderia tocá-la por algo que não fosse a tela de um computador. Contou sobre Mike estar irritado com o fato de que ele estava deixando de ir a festas por causa dela. Não conseguia entender como os amigos podiam ser tão crianças. Contou também sobre o fato de que sua tia ainda tentava lutar na justiça para conseguir a guarda dos irmãos._

_- Eu queria estar aí – ela disse por fim. – Mas eu preciso acordar em algumas horas…_

_- Não se preocupe. Nós vamos nos ver em menos de duas semanas, e eu mal posso esperar por esse dia, meu amor. Vou abraçá-la tão forte que você ficará sem ar por alguns minutos._

_- Esperarei ansiosa por isso. Boa noite, Edward – bocejou. – Não fique preocupado com isso, eu não ligo para o que eles dizem. Nós dois sabemos que isso é real. E é isso que importa._

_- Boa noite, Bella. Tenha bons sonhos, meu amor. E sim, nós sabemos que isso é real._

E realmente era real. Ele seguiu ignorando toda a pressão que o acumulava, seguiu ignorando quando Mike o provocava, falando que o amigo agora precisava de pornô virtual para satisfazê-lo. Ou quando Lauren seguia dizendo que ele poderia tocá-la de verdade. Que ele poderia senti-la. Naquela semana, ele se sentiu um fraco, porque se deixou levar pelo vício, e acabou se drogando mais do que devia. E mesmo se sentindo um lixo, quando o efeito da droga passou, ele ligou para Bella.

- _Você está chorando? – ele indagou, tentando controlar suas emoções e a ouvindo fungar no telefone._

_- Não é nada – mentiu. – Como você está?_

_- Não minta para mim, Bella. Você parece estar triste. O que aconteceu?_

_- Só seus amigos… eles pareceram descobrir meu telefone. Ficaram me mandando mensagens durante todo o dia, me chamando de coisas horríveis. Mas não foi isso que me deixou chateada… Meu pai acidentalmente leu uma das mensagens e achou que era verdade…_

_- Que o que era verdade?_

_- Em uma das mensagens dizia que eu… bem… que eu devia deixar de ser uma vadia e parar de mostrar er… meu corpo na internet para homens comprometidos._

_- O quê?!_

_- Meu pai ficou furioso comigo, a gente teve uma briga feia. Eu tentei explicar a ele que não era nada disso, mas ele não me ouviu…_

_Àquela altura, Edward bufava de raiva e xingava muitos palavrões._

_- Hey, não precisa ficar assim, amor. Eu não ligo para o que eles dizem sobre mim. Porque isso te incomoda tanto?_

_- Eu só não consigo lidar com o fato de eles serem tão crianças, Bella! Eles não entendem que eu amo você._

_- Você… você disse que me ama? – ela quase chorou. Ele nunca sequer havia dito aquelas três palavras. Havia sido a primeira vez e, mal sabendo ela, que poderia ser a última._

_- Sim, Bella eu te amo. Eles têm que respeitar isso! Eu os farei respeitar…_

_- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – ela disse. – Eu amo você. Esse é o nosso pequeno momento. Poxa! Você disse que me ama pela primeira vez, não deixe que eles estraguem nosso momento._

_- Tudo bem – suspirou. – Eu ficarei aqui com você. Quer que eu cante algo para você dormir, sei que não sou muito afinado, mas podemos tentar algo…_

_Ela riu e eles ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, até que Bella havia caído no sono. Ele a pediu desculpas, mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouviria naquele momento e desligou o telefone, movido pela raiva. _

_Pegou as chaves da moto e, guiado pelo instinto, foi até a casa de Mike. Não ficou surpreso ao ver que uma festa rolava por ali. Mike sempre seria assim._

_- Hey, Edward! – ele gritou,completamente bêbado, vendo o suposto melhor amigo entrar na casa. – Finalmente resolveu sair de casa e se desgrudar daquela _putinha_, uh?_

_- Cale a boca! – gritou. – Eu pensei que fossemos melhores amigos, Mike. Mas que, mas merda você tem na cabeça para ficar falando essas coisas sobre a Bella? Mandar aquela mensagem falando que ela está basicamente se prostituindo na internet… Que porra é essa? Você pode me agredir e falar isso comigo, mas não venha tentar atingir a Bella. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso._

_- Como ela não tem nada a ver com isso, Edward? – Lauren intrometeu-se. – Nós éramos feliz. Eu e você. E tinha o Mike que era seu melhor amigo. Mas você resolveu trocar tudo por uma vadiazinha que fica mostrando os peitos caídos na câmera pra você._

_- Você tem sorte de ser mulher, Lauren. Eu ainda não tenho coragem de bater em uma – ameaçou empurrando-a para o sofá. – Agora cale a porra da boca antes que eu perca o resto de paciência que eu tenho._

_- Porque eu deveria me calar? A vadia da história é ela, não eu – riu cínica. – Vadia! Vadia! Vadia!_

_Mike começou a rir copiosamente, enquanto tragava seu cigarro de maconha e bebia um pouco e então começou a cantar com Lauren._

_- Oh, sim! Uma vadia! Mas me diga, Edward, como é transar com uma pessoa apenas virtualmente? É tipo você se masturba e ela se masturba? É basicamente um pornô… Meu Deus! Que garota suja – riu. – Deixe-me conversar com ela um dia, Ed. Quero ver o que ela tem de tão bom que fez você se converter totalmente._

_Edward não soube como aconteceu, mas de repente ele estava pirando. Todas as emoções que ele guardava consigo desde a morte doas pais, vieram à tona, fazendo com que ele fosse guiado apenas pelo instinto. Então ele começou a socar Mike com muita força, sem se importar se ele estava machucando ou não o ex melhor amigo. Mike era um idiota e naquele momento ele merecia apanhar. Edward só queria se livrar de toda aquela raiva que explodia em seu peito, e então ele ia socando com mais força._

_Ele também não soube explicar como a polícia chegou ao local, mas ali estavam eles. Um policial alto segurou Edward, impedindo-o de continuar a socar Mike, que estava basicamente desconfigurado. Não que ele estivesse tão diferente assim. Por mais que estivesse bêbado, Mike também havia batido bastante em Edward, porém o mesmo não conseguia sentir dor. A mão também estava machucada, eventualmente por ter socado com tanta força. _

_Edward foi levado a uma delegacia, onde ficou pela noite, até ser levado na manhã seguinte para o hospital, onde fez alguns exames e curativos. Edward estava terrivelmente machucado, os ferimentos estavam abertos e ele havia perdido muito sangue. Por estar assim, tão machucado, ele precisou ficar algum tempo em observação, onde esperou pacientemente até que algum médico viesse lhe dizer que ele poderia ir para casa. Não queria que seus irmãos ficassem muito tempo na casa da sua tia Elizabeth. E também queria conversar com Bella. Queria pedir desculpas por ter agido por instinto e ter se ferido. Queria prometer que não agiria por impulso nunca mais._

_- Eu já posso ir para casa? – indagou assim que o médico retornou ao quarto, sem se preocupar em ser rude ou não._

_- Edward – a voz era séria. –, eu preciso que você se acalme, certo? Fizemos alguns exames, e o que mais temia aconteceu. Você não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo com os ferimentos expostos, ainda mais em uma delegacia, que é um lugar público e comumente foco para bactérias assim. Infelizmente seu sangue foi afetado, Edward. Ainda estamos fazendo exames para descobrirmos a gravidade desta bactéria, para sabermos se ela é letal ou não._

_- Quais as chances? – ele indagou._

_- Não sabemos ainda. Sinto muito._

Edward voltou ao presente mais uma vez, e passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. Fazia basicamente uma semana desde que ele havia parado ali naquele hospital. Fazia basicamente uma semana também que ele havia descoberto que estava com uma bactéria no sangue e que as chances de ele sobreviver eram mínimas. Havia uma semana que ele havia descoberto que poderia morrer caso seu corpo não reagisse ao tratamento. Havia dois dias que ele havia começado o tratamento. Os cabelos cor de bronze que Bella tanto amava e tanto dizia querer embolar os dedos enquanto eles estariam se beijando no sofá, não existiam mais. A quimioterapia havia os matado. Os olhos verdes de Edward que Bella tanto admirava, não brilhavam mais como antes. Os lábios que ela tanto queria beijar, estavam secos e sem cor.

Ele já havia se despedido temporariamente dos irmãos mais novos, mas sabendo que as chances de vê-los novamente seriam nulas. Pediu a Elizabeth que não trouxesse os irmãos no hospital mais. Não achava justo.

Ele também não achava justo morrer sem ao menos ver Bella. Sem tocá-la, sem beijá-la, sem sussurrar que a ama no pé do ouvido, sem abraçá-la apertado, sem poder dividir um cachorro quente com ela, ou sujá-la de sorvete… era injusto. Porém, ele não faria com que ela fosse até ele. Não seria justo com ela. Ele não queria que a primeira e a última vez que ela o visse pessoalmente, ele estivesse em um estado tão deplorável assim. Não queria que ela tivesse esperanças de que um dia ele pudesse sair do hospital. Porque no fundo, ele sabia que não sairia. Não seria justo com ela fazê-la esperar, fazê-la criar esperanças vãs, fazê-la almejar algo praticamente impossível…

Escorou a cabeça no travesseiro desconfortável do hospital, e abriu o notebook que sua tia havia trazido para ele. No final das contas, ele percebeu que ela só queria o seu bem e a sua felicidade. Conectou-se rapidamente a internet, e criou coragem para entrar no MSN. Ele não havia entrado desde a última vez que havia falado com Bella. Desde a primeira e última vez em que ele havia dito que a amava, recebendo um eu te amo de volta. Ela estranhou quando ele não entrou na internet ou quando viu que ele não havia ligado, mas respeitou o espaço dele.

- Oi_ – _ela escreveu, não dando chance para que ele dissesse algo primeiro. – Está tudo bem? Você sumiu… amanhã a gente vai se encontrar que horas?

Seja forte, ele ordenou a si mesmo.

- Bella, a gente não pode se encontrar mais. Eu não posso vê-la novamente.

Ele enviou aquilo a ela e sentiu todo o seu ser se despedaçar em mil pedaços. Era como se uma faca grande e afiada tivesse sido crava em seu peito diversas vezes. Ele sabia que aquilo seria o melhor para ela, mas ainda havia o lado egoísta, gritando por atenção, gritando por outras opções.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela enviou rapidamente, sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Isabella, eu não quero vê-la. Eu não a amo. Eu menti e eu sinto muito por isso… Espero que você encontre alguém que a ame como eu não a amei.

- Você está mentindo!

- Sinto muito, Isabella. Eu não a amo. Tudo fazia parte de uma brincadeira com meus amigos… você nunca significou nada pra mim. Eu nunca tinha tempo de vê-la, pois estava com a Lauren.

Ele sentia nojo de si mesmo por escrever aquelas palavras. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Assim seria mais fácil. Bella poderia seguir em frente com mais facilidade e ele morreria sabendo que fez o melhor para ela. Tudo ficaria bem no final.

- Ah, isso muda um pouco as coisas…

Ele sabia que provavelmente ela estava chorando agora e aquilo o fez se sentir ainda pior.

- Adeus, Bella.

_Eu amo você, sempre vou amar, _completou mentalmente e desligou o notebook.

As lágrimas voltaram a rolar com força e ele se sentiu tão fraco por estar sendo derrubado por uma bactéria. Algo tão pequeno, tão banal… Ele queria muito que as coisas fossem diferentes. Queria que sua história com Bella tivesse dado certo. Queria que ele pudesse viver com ela. Queria que ele não estivesse morrendo.

Na manhã seguinte, ele pegou o notebook novamente, usando o pouco da força que tinha. Ele não se conectou na internet, apenas abriu uma pasta de arquivos, onde havia várias fotos dela. Ele passava uma por uma, lembrando-se de todos os desejos e promessas que eles havia feito. Mas sabendo que nada daquilo se tornaria realidade um dia. Ele iria morrer sem realmente conhecê-la. Ele iria morrer sem nunca tê-la tocado. Ele morreria sem nunca tê-la beijado. Ele morreria sem nunca ter acordado ao lado dela.

Este era o fim dele e, para a felicidade dela, ele teria que aceitar aquilo.

**~x~**

**Eu sei, eu sei... finais tristes... Também não gosto deles, mas essa o/s na verdade foi um projeto de literatura que eu fiz ano passado então eu resolvi traduzir e adaptar para o mundo das fanfics. Como nunca escrevi nada com final triste, encarei isso como um ~desafio~. Espero que tenham gostado - apesar do final triste e etc. I mean, nem sempre a vida tem um final feliz, right? Deixem reviews! :)**

**Bjs**


End file.
